Question: A brown shirt costs $$8$, and a popular gold belt costs $12$ times as much. How much does the gold belt cost?
The cost of the gold belt is a multiple of the cost of the brown shirt, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $8$ $12 \times $8 = $96$ The gold belt costs $$96$.